narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Gari
was a famed Iwagakure shinobi and a member of the village's Explosion Corps. Background In the anime, at some point after Gari's death, Orochimaru desired to gather his DNA in order to reincarnate him. Kabuto recovered a sample of Gari's body, a deed that made Orochimaru praise him.Naruto: Shippūden episode 316 Personality Gari is a level-headed individual, given his calm upon being reincarnated, even explaining the situation to a fellow reincarnated Zabuza. Upon meeting the young members of the Allied Shinobi Forces, he demonstrated concern that he had a regenerating body, figuring that he could at least trade blows instead of fight full out. In the anime, Gari is shown to have great pride in his abilities, being confident Monga's small group lacked enough members to defeat him. Unlike in the manga, he showed a taste for fighting, being glad he was brought back, and had no intent of allowing himself to be sealed (an attitude which Monga stated was very unlike him while he was alive), as well as regretting he didn't have a chance to fight Pakura, another kekkei genkai user. He also teased Pakura when the Allied Shinobi began to get an advantage over her. His behaviour was explained in part as some unresolved feelings he had some time before his death.Naruto: Shippūden episode 285 Appearance He has spiky, light-brown hair and prominent jaw-lines. Due to the Impure World Reincarnation, his green eyes have black sclera and white irides when Kabuto erases his personality. He wears the standard Iwagakure flak jacket and single-sleeved shirt underneath, leaving the entirety of his right arm exposed except for the presence of his forehead protector, wrapped around the upper portion of the arm. He also has the traditional lapel hanging from the right side of his pants. Abilities He was a well noted shinobi and a member of the Explosion Corps during his lifetime, which served as the reason for his eventual reincarnation by Kabuto Yakushi. He has also demonstrated great knowledge, being able to recognise a rare and forbidden technique.Naruto chapter 516, page 3 Taijutsu Gari specialises in offensive taijutsu, which he uses in conjunction with his destructive kekkei genkai. With this combination, he was able to overwhelm most foes, including a taijutsu prodigy such as Rock Lee, by forcing his opponents to dodge and evade the blows rather than blocking them, thus making hand-to-hand combat a near-impossible choice. As shown in the anime, Gari possess great speed when he was able to sneak up onto two patrolling shinobi without them even noticing and is also physically strong, able to lift a fully grown man with just one hand.Naruto: Shippūden episode 284 Nature Transformation Gari is able to use Explosion Release, a kekkei genkai that allows him to combine two unknown chakra natures to utilise explosive chakra, as seen when he used Explosion Release: Landmine Fist to obliterate an Allied Shinobi ninja simply by punching him. In the anime, he could deflect kunai back by using explosions in his palms, throwing them back with such force they killed the throwers in one shot, and even used the same technique to cut the length of a binding cloth that Maki used to restrain Pakura. Part II Shinobi World War Arc In preparation for the Fourth Shinobi World War, Gari is reincarnated by Kabuto Yakushi to fight against the Allied Shinobi Forces, before being mobilised alongside Zabuza Momochi, Haku, Pakura and Toroi. Overhearing Haku and Zabuza talking about their present state, he informs them of the details regarding the forbidden technique used to reincarnate them. Ambushed by the Surprise Attack Division, Gari's arm is destroyed due to the explosive tags carried by Sai's ink birds, yet it quickly regenerates. Discerning that their bodies were indestructible and so, they could trade blows without risk, Gari storms the recently grounded opposition but is intercepted by Might Guy of the Third Division. Feeling feverish as Kabuto erases his consciousness, an unthinking Gari launches into an assault. Confronting Tajiki, he quickly kills him using the Explosion Release: Landmine Fist technique. He and Pakura are then used as mediums to summon the previous generation of the Seven Ninja Swordsmen of the Mist to overwhelm the enemy. Accomplishing this, both retreat to a safe distance to await further orders, as the swordsmen begin their concealed massacre. In the anime, Guy tasked Rock Lee with chasing Pakura, while he went after Gari. As dawn broke on the next day of war, Gari reappeared with the other reincarnated shinobi and they continue their assault, eventually taking the fight to the forest. While the division prepared to seal Jinin Akebino, Gari arrived as backup at which point he is confronted by Lee. Their short fight results in Jinin being freed from Ensui Nara's Shadow Sewing Technique when the latter is injured by the explosion Gari caused. After Jinin was sealed, Gari retreated. Gari later surprised a Kumo shinobi while attacking scattered groups of Third Division shinobi, killing him. Gari and Monga discussed, and despite being confident he could kill Monga, Monga defeated him with a combination of earth walls and explosive tags. However, before Gari could be sealed by Maki, Pakura attacked, killing Monga. When Pakura herself was about to be sealed, Gari, now regenerated, intervened, and announce his intent to kill Maki. When shinobi from the other villages moved in to protect Maki, Pakura held Gari back, allowing them to escape. Gari lamented that he never got to fight her, and both had their personalities erased once again. By the time Kakashi Hatake and Guy departed for Naruto Uzumaki's location the following day, Gari had already been sealed by the Third Division.Naruto chapter 566, page 5, However, in the anime, he, Pakura and Mangetsu were able to retreat before being sealed after temporarily fighting with the Third Division, during which he attempted to prevent Sai from using the Sealing Technique: Tiger Vision Staring Bullet, but was pushed back by Rock Lee. Gari was later sealed by Sai before Kakashi and Guy's departure.Naruto: Shippūden episode 325 Later, with the release of the Impure World Reincarnation technique, a light of sorts encased Gari's sealed body as the technique was dispelled and his soul was returned to the afterlife. Trivia * Gari shares his character design with a shinobi who was abducted by Hiruko for use with his Chimera Technique during the events of Naruto Shippūden 3: Inheritors of the Will of Fire. References de:Gari ru:Гари